User talk:Dancing Penguin
Welcome Hi, welcome to Planet Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Planet Fanon Wiki talk:Master Policy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DZGuymed (Talk) 17:31, February 14, 2010 Administration (Current) Here is our current administration. *DZGuymed: Founder, Admin, B-Cat *Corai: Admin, B-Cat *Dancing Penguin: Admin, Honorable User *Zapwire: Technical Admin, Honorable User Look4Sonic is the co-founder, but he banned then unbanned himself. I removed him from power because he is inactive, though. What do you think? I think that once we get more users, we could establish a sort of government. [[User:DZGuymed|''DZGuymed is Teh CRUSHER]]~~[[User talk:DZGuymed|Feel the flames!]] 00:35, February 16, 2010 (UTC) other stuff Hi, i was wondering if you wanted to check this out Forum:Mythology Fanon. I'm thinking about making a fanon wiki about gods and goddesse and races and creation stories, etc, and I wondered if you're interested in making any, so head on to the forum and post ideas if you are. Also, do you watch Happy Tree Friends? Cuz I made a fanon wiki on that too. Thx User:Mectrixctic (Talk) 03:41, February 16, 2010 (UTC) re:Well Conmyth is a world per user, not a collaborative work. Mythfanon will be one world, like CPFW, or this one. And HTFanon is getting advertisement on HTF wiki. Also, we should get advertisement on here User:Mectrixctic (Talk) 22:04, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Possibly But this wiki has a more modern setting than that fanon, which would have 19th century technology at the most advanced. That world will have magic and stuff and this one will be more technology and will focus on the history of people and the other one would focus on the gods and fantastical creatures. User:Mectrixctic (Talk) 22:19, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Mediawiki I have a request. Due to me not being in the position of authority to edit MediaWiki, can you add Planet Fanon Wiki:Article Deletion, Planet Fanon Wiki:Article Merging, Planet Fanon Wiki:Article Splitting Center, and Planet Fanon Wiki:Article Adoption to the sidebar to make things easier to find? Thanks, --E-114 All those beautiful magical weapons, Gone! 00:39, February 17, 2010 (UTC) PS: Can you make the template I need for my Signature. Its annoying the heck out of me... :Sorry, I don't know how to make those templates for signatures... 'Dancing Penguin' 13:17, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Already done. Corai: The Red Penguin with real hair!' (I dare you to listen to Polka, I DARE! 01:04, February 17, 2010 (UTC)' You're Portuguese? Well, are you Portuguese? It's because you added a new category to your page that I created, '''Portuguese Users'. If you aren't from Portugal, create a new page named "Category:YOURLANGUAGE Users". And if you are: Olá! :D --- [[User:Rodrigo X |'rdx.']] « (Talk) 21:31, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh, so you're Portuguese. Quem bom. Não sei se é contra as regras escrever em outras línguas que não sejam inglês nas talk pages, espero que não. :) Sou da ilha de São Miguel, nos Açores, e tu? Ah! E estou a pensar meter o meu "país" (sim, está entre aspas porque é mais ilha do que país, mas pronto), o Xentrica no lugar de onde estão os Açores, aqui no Planeta Terra 2.0. O que achas? Não vou "meter" por cima, vou só adicionar ao Oceano Atlântico, mas ao pé dos Açores, principalmente ao pé da ilha onde vivo. O que achas? Wakeup Call Hello. I'm leaving this message on all inactive users who could potentially help revive this wiki. If you would like, please come edit here again. It will help Planet Fanon become popular again. Dark Halo 18:50, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Wiki revival Hey there. I'm sending this message to all members of the wiki that contributed at leat with a few good edits to inform that the 'destiny' of this wiki isn't 100% settled. So I wrote a blog post about this and I'd like to get feedback from everyone. Click here to read and comment. --- » [[User:Rodrigo X|'Яσdяigσ X']] [̲̅т̲̅α̲̅l̲̅k̲̅][̲̅b̲̅l̲̅σ̲̅g̲̅] « 14:17, November 2, 2010 (UTC)